Wreck-It Ralph
Copyright Issues |Other Enemies (Link Each Name) = Wesker |Past Enemies (Link Each Name) = |VGCW Champ Dates = |Casual Champ Dates = |Royal Rumble Win Dates = |King of the Ring Win Dates = |Mr. Money in the Bank? (Yes, Was, or Blank) = |Co-op Team Champ Dates = }}"I'm gonna wreck it!" Wreck-It Ralph is the eponymous protagonist of the Disney animated film Wreck-It Ralph and a former wrestler for VGCW. Though relatively successful in competition, apparent concerns over the use of music from Ralph's film as his entrance theme drove him into a pair of "I Quit" matches. Ralph lost the second such match and was subsequently fired from VGCW. In Wreck-It Ralph Wreck-It Ralph is a video game character from the game "Fix-It Felix Jr.". Tired of doing the same routine as the bad guy for 30 years, he surfs from game to game to find his true calling, and prove that he's truly a hero, and not the bad guy everyone thinks he is. In VGCW Ralph was a solid wrestler who - for a time - was known for effectively using his wrecking abilities in the ring, leaving most competitors in a state that even Felix could't fix. He performed quite well in the two King of the Ring Tournaments he participated in, making it to the semifinals in his first before getting losing the match to Rock-It Rolfe within the first minute. His performance in his second King of the Ring tournament was even better when he made it all the way to the finals before bowing out to Scorpion at the very end. Unfortunately, what fate had in store for Ralph afterward marked the beginning of the end for his career. Entering at #1 in the second Royal Rumble of 2012-11-21, he was humiliated when notorious jobber Annoy-it Arin eliminated him before the #3 entrant could even make his way to the ring. The elimination was so embarrassing that it's still considered one of the most memorable Royal Rumble moments in VGCW history. Copyright-It Carl Ralph's downfall continued on 2012-11-22, when his theme song led to copyright issues that caused much of that night's Royal Rumble to be lost to history. The impact that this incident had on Ralph's career was devastating. Boss-it Bazza, wary of the issues surrounding Ralph, booked him less frequently from that point on. The few occasions he did appear were extremely uncomfortable: no longer able to play his them song in VGCW, Ralph entered the ring in awkward silence. The audience panicked at the sight of "Copyright-It Carl", fearful that his image might get VGCW shut down. Fire-It Fred Gets Another Chance (And Blows It) Unwanted by viewers and uncared for by McMahon, Ralph was placed in an "I Quit" match against Sink-it Sephiroth on 2012-12-19. Despite the audience's problems with him, Ralph was generally preferred to his opponent, so few were upset when he defeated Edgy and promptly going backstage to brag about it to a rather confused lawyer who kept asking him about the time and date. Despite being given a second chance, Ralph's chances of turning things around were slim: he still wasn't allowed to play his theme song, fans still were uncomfortable with him being around, and all but one of his following appearances were in Royal Rumbles. His biggest chance came on 2013-01-16, where he was finally allowed to play his theme in a 6-man Battle Royal. The audience did not react well to this, and having lost the match, Ralph's career looked to have hit a dead end. On 2013-01-22 Ralph found his career on the line once more as he faced Wrestle-it Wesker in another "I Quit" match. After a long fight, Ralph gave up hope and lost the match. For the first time since November, Ralph wasn't Copyright-It Carl: he was Quit-It Quentin. On 2013-05-29, it was revealed that after his I Quit match with Sephiroth, Ralph encountered a time-displaced and very confused Prove-it Phoenix. Not knowing that this Phoenix was from the future, Ralph excitedly told Phoenix of his victory and explained to the confused lawyer that the date was December 19; the date of Murder-it Mac's accident. Behind The Kayfabe During Wreck-it Ralph's time in VGCW, the movie had yet to be released in the United Kingdom (Bazza's home country). He later stated some time after the movie was finally released that had Ralph still been around when he saw the film, he probably would've kept Ralph around. Despite the warm reception that Ralph received during his surprise appearance on May 29th, Bazza stated that Ralph would still not be returning to VGCW. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery Panic.jpg Gonnawreckyou2uaodt.png PEUDT.png EXWYD.png YOU'REFIREDRALPH.jpg|Bazza firing Ralph